New to the Wikia?
Welcome Welcome to Weird Community, it is always a pleasure to welcome a new member to the site. Any Questions, Comments or Concerns? If you have any questions Jet Black RLSH is the guy to see, to talk to him click the following link: (http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jetblackrlsh) What is this Wikia About? Good question, and I have just the answer for you in the following link: http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/New_Normal How Can I get Involved? Thank you for asking, here on Weird Community you can help us out by doing atleast one of four things. 1.) Edit pages (New content is always appreciated and if you see we messed up a page feel free to fix our mistakes) 2.) Visit us Weekly (We love to see you on the wiki, you don't have to commit yourself to us, we just like to get to know you and help you find the information you are looking for) 3.) Join us on chat (It is good to see you on the wikia, it is fantastic to see you on chat. Socialization is a big part of the community aspect.) 4.) Help New Members (If you don't know how to help them it is always a safe bet to give them the link to this page) Frequently Asked Questions *Question: If this wikia is all about the "New Normal" why is it called Weird Community? Answer: Weird Community helps give a good idea of the community and content of the wikia without having to describe the New Normal to someone. The name Weird Community helps bring the type of people who would be interested in the wikia to the wikia, unlike New Normal Wikia, which wouldn't necessarily attract the right audience and would more likely confuse people. *Question: Is this site for real? I've noticed on this webpage there are a lot of pages on psychic abilities but also about paranormal creatures and other universes. I was just curious to know whether or not this site is fictional or if this community actually believes in the paranormal. Answer: Weird Community is not a fictional webpage nor is it a collaborative story or fan fiction website. Weird Community is about the New Normal and discusses all the weird things that are happening in our universe as well as other universes. The New Normal is quite real and we are all living in it all of the time. *Question: How can I become a part of the New Normal? Answer: You already are a part of the New Normal, we are all in the New Normal all of the time, its just that most people don't know about all the weird things that are happening all around us. If you want to know more about the New Normal to better inform yourself on what is going on in our world and in other universes across the multiverse please enjoy the wikia we have many pages of content all about the New Normal world we live in. Other Pages you should Check Out http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Manipulation http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Portals http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/A_Short_Guide_to_Astral_Beings http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Quantum_Jumping http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/The_Teen_Oracles Thanks For Reading Thank you reader, I hope to see you around on the wikia. Jetblackrlsh (talk) 01:31, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Here is a template that you can place on your userpage. Category:Newbie Category:New Normal